leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban * Classic= Each of these skins feature some additional quotes and interactions, but otherwise use the Classic voiceover. Some Classic voicelines may also be disabled while using alternate skins. Attacking * * * * * * * Movement * * * * * * Taunt * Joke * Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses ;Match Start * "Who wants a piece of the champ?" ;Player Team Victory * "Imagine if I had a real weapon!" ;Player Team Defeat * "GG!" |-|Mecha Kingdoms = Joke *''"My happy place is peace quiet, and a boiled egg."'' *''"I like my action the way I like my eggs. Hard-boiled."'' *''"Little known fact, peeling eggs takes longer than saving kingdoms."'' Joke Response *''"Haha! Tell me another one."'' Taunt *''"I can't believe I have to waste my new weapons on you."'' *''"I was really hoping to test my Avalon on someone of greater importance."'' *''"You stand between me and my nap time. This won't end well for you."'' Taunt Response *''"What was that? I couldn't hear it over the sound of my awesome legacy."'' Laugh *''Jax laughs.'' *''Jax laughs.'' *''Jax laughs.'' *''Jax laughs.'' Attack *''"For Estercrest!"'' *''"Time to smash"'' *''"By the mandate of heaven!"'' *''"You lookin' to get crushed?"'' *''"Let's see how these weapons feel!"'' *''"I could beat you with a lamppost!"'' *''"You're small from up here!"'' *''"Say hello to my giant friend!"'' *''"Are you shaking yet?"'' *''"My new mace wants to meet you!"'' *''"By royal decree!"'' *''"Surprise! I never left!"'' *''"Ha! An ant stands in my way!"'' *''"Giant Jax comin' through!"'' *''"At least leave a dent!"'' *''"Allow me to demonstrate the art of war!"'' *''"Opportunity amid chaos!"'' *''"Fight me! My kingdom demands it!"'' *''"Don't worry, I'll hold back."'' *''"I'll make the earth quake!"'' *''"Impress me!"'' *''"Witness the best!"'' Movement *''"Look how big I am!"'' *''"The view from up here is incredible!"'' *''"This Avalon can barely contain my might!"'' *''"Hey! This thing looks just like me!"'' *''"Three kingdoms. One Jax."'' *''"Everyone oughta give this 'pilot' thing a try!"'' *''"The legends about me? All true."'' *''"This Avalon better not slow me down."'' *''"What do they call these? 'Thrusters?' They're great!"'' *''"Now everyone can walk in the shadow of Jax."'' *''"What can I say? I was never a fan of stealth."'' *''"This is the best thing since boiled eggs."'' *''"The lion's head was my idea. Perfect right?"'' *''"Feels great to charge into battle like this!"'' *''"I love how these... er, 'engines' roar!"'' *''"This is just what I need to get around town."'' *''"There's more to me than meets the eyes."'' *''"Ah! I feel like a new Jax!"'' *''"Now this is what I call a warrior's stride!"'' *''"Make way for me! Hahahaha."'' *''"My footprints must be huge!"'' *''"Uh, is there a bathroom in here...? Uh... anywhere?"'' First move *''"Jax of the Estercrest Kingdom at your service."'' *''"How glorious! I was looking for a chance to try out my new... metal... uh, suit-Avalon! That's what it's called!"'' *''"What have you all been up to? I just got back from killing monsters from another dimension."'' *''"Oh good. I needed a break from defending three whole kingdoms."'' Long move *''"No one's born to command a giant suit of armor. Except me of course."'' *''"The first time I captained this Avalon I knew it was made for a hero."'' *''"I need a snack! Now, where can I find some rice pudding?"'' *''"Back in my kingdom, we had way more monsters to kill. Come on! Where are the monsters?"'' *''"At that battle... what was it called? The one with the red cliffs... I sank an entire fleet by myself!"'' *''"Remember, it's not the Avalon. It's the Jax inside the Avalon. Bringing it all together."'' *''"Can't believe I used to fight with a lamppost. It'll be hard going back."'' *''"The people say I'm the best warrior in all three kingdoms. What good people they are."'' *''"What fuels this, you ask? A little bit of monster essence and a whole lotta' Jax."'' *''"Now that I got this Avalon, remind me why I need a team again?"'' *''"My hobbies include saving people, defending kingdoms, and eating eggs boiled at optimal temperatures."'' *''"As a kid, I dreamed of leading armies into war. Now, I live out my dream inside a giant metal machine. Amazing."'' *''"To be honest, for someone of my skill I'm not sure I need this Avalon. But don't tell my king that..."'' First encounter ;First encounter with *''"Spinning axes... crass barbarian... hmm... what's your name again?"'' ;First encounter with *''"Leona, matriarch of the Dawnrise Kingdom. I look forward to besting you in battle."'' ;First encounter with *''"Sett. This won't be like one of your barbaric fistfights. I actually have talent."'' ;First encounter with *''"How many spectral soldiers must you hide behind Azir?"'' ;First encounter with *''"Garen, broad shoulders do not make a warrior."'' *''"Garen, warlord of Vercentia. Did you ask your meemaw for bigger pauldrons?"'' ;First encounter with *''"Jarvan, I will pursue you until your death."'' ;First encounter with *''"Katarina. Another princess turned assassin. I've defeated too many of you to count."'' ;First encounter with *''"Nidalee, the spirit of the white tiger. It'll be my honor to face you in combat."'' ;First encounter with *''"They call you the god of war, Tryndamere. Allow me to challenge that title."'' ;First encounter with *''"Your jade gauntlets are pretty, Vi. But will they prove useful in battle?"'' ;First encounter with *''"I've heard the fables, Xin Zhao. Show me the power of a 'tiger general.' "'' ;First encounter with *''"Riven, let's see if you can command the fire of dragons."'' ;First encounter with *''"Show me the might of the shadows, Talon."'' ;First encounter with *''"You, sir look strong and handsome. Let's fight!"'' ;First encounter with *''"Kid, you're a true warrior."'' Scoring Kills ;Killing a Champion *''"Wow! I pack a punch!"'' *''"That was serious damage!"'' *''"New Avalon, same results!"'' *''"A surprise to no one!"'' *''"I feel alive! Wait. Too soon?"'' *''"I can't get over how explosive I am."'' *''"I'm a living legend."'' *''"This was built to slay beasts far stronger than you."'' ;Killing *''"Draven this. Draven that. Come on, nobody wants to hear that."'' ;Killing *''"What Vercentia needs is a leader, not an idiot."'' ;Killing *''"Worry not, Leona. Your sons and daughters will carry the Dawnrise Kingdom to glory."'' ;Killing *''"Go back to fighting drunkards and bandits, Sett. You need the practice."'' ;Killing *''"An entire army, and still no match for me!"'' ;Killing *''"Maybe spend less time spinning, and more time winning! Hahaha!"'' ;Killing *''"And now Jarvan, your legend fades."'' ;Killing *''"Stick to killing no-name generals Katarina."'' ;Killing *''"Even the white tiger stood no chance."'' ;Killing *''"What's a god of war to a nonbeliever?"'' ;Killing *''"Maybe try bigger gauntlets, Vi."'' ;Killing *''"You died an honorable death, tiger general."'' ;Killing *''"Riven. You were not worthy of the dragonfire blade."'' ;Killing *''"Back to the shadows with you, Talon."'' ;Killing *''"Maybe use a real weapon next time."'' ;Scoring a Pentakill *''"I am the greatest! Don't you forget it!"'' *''"Add this to the history books!"'' *''"To kingdoms everywhere, you're welcome!"'' Using *''"Oh, right! The inventors told me to 'refuel' this thing whatever that means."'' *''"What's that weird clicking sound? Better go check it out."'' *''"My kingdom's in danger! Let me save everyone before we pick this back up."'' Using *''"Engage the counterattack!"'' *''"Defense to offense!"'' *''"I'll dodge it all!"'' *''"Spin to win I guess!"'' Using *''"Let's see what this big red button does!"'' *''"I'll take them all by myself!"'' *''"Maximum power!"'' *''"Kick it to high gear!"'' Death *''"My kingdom... carries on..."'' *''"Tell the people I love them."'' ;Respawn *''"That definitely hasn't happened before."'' *''"Huh. So that's what losing feels like."'' *''"Darn Avalon is holding me back!"'' Category:Champion quotes Category:Jax Category:Champion quotes Category:Jax